


If Heaven is Anywhere

by westofmoon



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff, song inspired drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Heaven was Aelin Galathynius, and anywhere she happened to be.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	If Heaven is Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and … slightly nonsensical? I don’t know. This came out of nowhere and I hope it makes sense? And doesn’t suck? Enjoy lovelies <3
> 
> Based off the song Blue Tacoma by Russell Dickerson

Rowan Whitethorn had never been much of a religious man. He had never given much thought into what the afterlife would be like. Paradise, heaven, whatever one wanted to call it. But he was fairly sure that if he had to hazard a guess, it was a lot like this moment. 

The wheels of his old truck humming out a dull rhythm against pavement that looked like a golden ribbon in the light of the sun as he drove down the coast between Terrasen and Adarlan. The sun sinking ever lower towards the faint mountain peaks just barely visible on the western horizon. The warm breeze off the ocean stretching out to their left tickling his skin. And the woman he loved in the seat beside him. 

Rowan turned his head slightly to glance over at her, eyes drinking in the sight of her leaned back in the worn-out seat. Clad in a tank top and shorts, her long tan legs on display as she propped her feet up on the dash. Golden hair in a ponytail and her perfect lips parted as she sang along to some song on the radio. 

The scent of jasmine filled the cab, overpowering the salty ocean air, as her hair whipped wildly around thanks to the rolled-down windows. The setting sun gilded her already golden skin, her hair, and made her look like some kind of wild, sun goddess. 

She _was_ a goddess. And Rowan made sure she knew it, too, when he worshiped her every day and ever night. He always would. 

It was hard to believe that it had already been a year, a little over a year, actually, since he had first noticed her in that bar, and in every bar after as his band played their way across Terrasen. He with his freshly broken heart and her just a face in the crowd, in every crowd. Always vanishing before he could track her down after. Until the night that she hadn’t vanished. 

Now here they were… Both of them the happiest they’ve ever been. 

As if she had felt his stare, and knew precisely what he was thinking, Aelin turned to look him then and a smile as bright as the setting sun lit up her lovely face. One of the ones that always struck him stupid and had his heart stopping and restarting in his chest.

Her brilliant turquoise eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Big gonky ones that covered half of her face. She had bought them at the last gas station they had stopped at, hadn’t cared that they were the cheap, dollar things because they were her favorite color; bright red. 

And Rowan would be the first to admit they looked damn good on her. Everything looked good on her.

Though he couldn’t see those eyes, eyes that could peer into his very soul, see all that he was and read his thoughts as easily as if he spoke them aloud, he knew that they brimming with happiness and love. The golden rings in their centers glowing like fire.

The opening chords of a new song came on the radio then. And Rowan recognized it, an old love ballad that he knew was one of Aelin’s favorites. With bated breath, he watched as her face lit up. As she leaned forward and turned up the volume until the old speakers in the truck were practically rattling in protest. 

But he didn’t care. He didn’t mind it one bit. Not as Aelin smiled at him again and began to sing along. She was off-key, but still it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

And Rowan thought his heart might burst. _Gods_ , he loved her. 

It was a struggle to keep his focus on the highway and not on the woman next to him. Without looking he reached over and found her smaller hand, lacing his fingers with hers before lifting her hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to each of her knuckles. The back of each finger. Then he rested their joined hands on his thigh, and opened his mouth and began to sing along with her, their voices blending together. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see wide, happy grin spreading across her face as she looked at him. 

As the sun sank lower in the west, Aelin asked him to pull over. Unable to deny her anything, he parked on the shoulder of the road so they could watch the sun set over the Staghorns, the colossal peaks mere mole-hills from this distance. When the sun finally vanished and the sky began to a bluish-black, Aelin spun around in the seat and practically climbed into his lap so that she could get a clear view of the ocean to their left. Now content to watch as the silver disk of the moon began to rise, like a pearl emerging from the very ocean itself. Pinpricks of stars appearing around it like glittering diamonds.

Getting a new idea, Rowan coaxed her back into her seat and drove down the road a short ways until he found a gravel turn off leading down to the beach. The place was deserted, but still they walked on down the shoreline, hands linked between them, until they came to a small sliver of sand beyond the view of the highway. Their own little private cove. Where they could be alone.

Rowan spread out a blanket over the moon-bleached sand and grabbed his guitar. Sitting atop the blanket he began to sing. For her. A private concert of all those sappy love songs she loved so much, the ones she always requested at his shows. And Aelin danced on bare feet in the light of the moon, her hair fanning around her like threads of gold. 

Yet again, Rowan was struck stupid by her. By the way she moved, the way she laughed, how beautiful she was both inside and out. His fireheart, a wildfire given form. 

And later, after the music had faded and they lay tangled together on that blanket, the moonlight gilding their bare skin silver as they gazed up at the stars, Rowan had decided that for him, heaven wasn’t a place. 

Heaven was Aelin Galathynius, and anywhere she happened to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is part 2 for another drabble I’m working on but I’m going ahead and posting it because I have ZERO chill lol. You’ll get part 1 eventually. I might actually get motivated to finish it after this.


End file.
